Masquerade
by Arizt Knight
Summary: El Homecoming se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, todo el mundo se encuentra emocionado por ver a quien llevaran al baile, todos excepto Eren Jaeger, capitán del equipo de americano. (Ok, mal summary pero denle una oportunidad xD quien lo lea recibirá galletas)
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **_Masquerade _

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra del gran Hajime Isayama. Los demás que se logren mencionar si me pertenecen oh si… En fin…

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia está basada en algo típico de las escuelas de acá, cada año se celebra el Homecoming en varias escuelas. Perdón por no tener la fecha exacta pero aahg, la cosa es que ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue. El punto es que en algunas ocasiones, estos bailes tienen algún tema y pues yo decidí escoger uno normal… a excepción de… xD ya verán jojo en fin… sigamos.. lolololo

Oh! Por cierto, esta historia tendrá como máximo tres o quizás cuatro capítulos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

Era octubre 16 y apenas iban empezando el segundo mes del año escolar. Todo el mundo se encontraba más que emocionado ya que faltaban pocos días para el Homecoming. Ya algunos tenían pareja con la que irían, algunos aún no se decidían si invitar a aquella persona o no, mientras que los que no tenían a nadie en mente preferían ir con sus amigos y aun así pasársela en grande.

Pero pongámoslo en claro, los que ya tenían pareja en si eran los populares. Varios de los chicos populares del equipo de fútbol americano y Soccer, inclusive varios del equipo de baloncesto ya habían escogido y adivinen a quienes? Pues claro dah, a las **cheerleaders*** quienes chillaban de la emoción porque uno de esos chicas las habían escogido. Pero aún quedaba un gran dilema...

_...Eren Jaeger..._

A punto de cumplir los veinte, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. Un chico proveniente de Alemania, piel ligeramente bronceada, músculos marcados, todo sin llegar a exagerar, cabellos alborotados y castaños dándole un aire sexy y salvaje; y por sobre todo unos ojos de un color un tanto exótico, que a todos les había causado controversia por no saber si eran azules, verdes o amarillos. O quizás una combinación de los tres.

El punto era, que Eren Jaeger seguía sin tener una cita para el Homecoming. Inclusive su amigo, Armin Arlet, un chico de cabello rubio y algo largo, atado a una coleta, ojos azules y algo rasgados (seeh bye al lindo y kawaiioso Armin y hola al sexy Arlet) ya tenía con quien ir, pero el aún no. Y no es porque nadie lo haya invitado, es más, más de una chica y chico se había atrevido pero este les había rechazado de la manera más amable.

Él ya tenía a alguien en mente, pero temía lo que los demás dijeran. Después de todo, muchos habían puesto todas sus expectativas y esperanzas en él. Por sobre todo su padre, que sentía orgulloso de tener todo un hombrecito.

_Oh Grisha, si supieras..._

_._

_._

* * *

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

.

.

**Eren, ¿ya dinos a quien vas a invitar?** -se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo aquel rubio, Armin-

**Aun no lo sé** -respondió mientras dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado-

**¿Porque no escoges a Mikasa?** -preguntó esta vez Connie, un chico con la cabeza rapada y de ojos ámbar-

**Es verdad, ella es una linda chica además es la líder de las cheerleaders y por ende es la que siempre termina junto con el capitán de americano** -se atrevió a decir esta vez un chico de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos almendrados-

**Luke, no creo que...**

**¡Oh! ¡Eso! ¡Eso!** -se atrevió a decir esta vez Connie, mientras saltaba de la emoción- **¡Debes de invitar a Mikasa! Ella es una chica muy linda e inteligente, además de que es muy popular y ambos quedarían bien **

**Si pero...**

**Oigan miren** -dijo el chico llamado Luke mientras apuntaba hacia otra de las bancas de ahí en la cafetería-

**¿Que acaso no es ese Jean?** -preguntó Connie sin entender la cosa- No entiendo, tan solo está hablando con Marco

**Tan solo fíjate bien** -reiteró el otro. Su sonrisa burlesca no se hizo esperar al ver lo que aquel chico de cabello bi-color hacia enfrente de todos los presentes de ahí en la cafetería-

Nunca nadie, ni tan siquiera el pecoso de Marco Bodt se hubiera imaginado aquello. Nadie vio venir a Jean, con un bonito ramo de rosas rojas y de rodillas, mientras declaraba su amor hacia aquel pecoso y le pedía que fuera su pareja para el Homecoming. El rostro de Marco parecía todo un poema, por sobre todo al ver que sus mejillas parecían dos tomates; por lo rojas que estaban.

**Yo... Yo... Acepto... **-respondió el peli negro, quien trataba de contener las lágrimas de felicidad que atentaban con escapársele. Jean no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente por aquella respuesta, tanta fue su euforia que poco le importo agarrar al otro de la cintura para levantarlo entre sus brazos y plantarle un pequeño y casto beso en los labios-

Los gritos, silbidos y ovaciones de unos no se hicieron esperar. Varios de los que aceptaban aquello llamado Homosexualidad, se sentían felices y algo celosos por aquella hermosa declaración que había hecho el chico, sin miedos, sin ningún titubeo en la mirada. Eso era de admirar, ya que eso lo hacía un verdadero hombre, por declarar abiertamente su amor hacia aquella persona.

Pero para la mayoría de los que son populares, eso era...

**Agh... Que asquerosos** -comento Luke, mientras hacia una mueca como queriendo vomitar; seguido de otros chicos que salieron con comentarios parecidos. En ese momento, Eren parecía sentirse... Fuera de lugar. Era por eso que aún no se había atrevido a invitar a aquella persona-

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Que desperdicio** -se escuchó decir a una de las chicas, que estaba en la mesa de las cheerleaders-

**Totalmente** -respondía otra-

**No entiendo cómo es que dos chicos pueden estar juntos** -comentaba una de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos avellana-

**Nadie los entiende, Petra** -respondió una chica de cabellos ébanos, ojos rasgados y grises y de bellos rasgos asiáticos-

**Por cierto, Mikasa ¿Irás al Homecoming, con Jaeger?** -aquella pregunta echa por la rubia de ojos azules y expresión un tanto aburrida corto el tema homo. Todas las demás cheerleaders, voltearon a ver a la peli negra-

**Pues claro que iré con el **-contestó muy segura la peli negra-

**Uh, que raro** -sonrío, aunque más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca de burla- **Que yo sepa el aun no te ha invitado **

**Pero lo hará **-respondió mientras se ponía de pie- **Eren, el ira conmigo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_... Dejando a un lado los dramas de las cheerleaders..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**¡Enanin!** -gritaba una castaña de ojos marrones- **¿piensas ir al Homecoming? **

**Eso es una pérdida de tiempo** -respondió con simpleza mientras seguía sin despegar la vista de su libro-

**Oh vamos, no seas aburrido **-la castaña sonrío ampliamente a lo que el pelo negro tan solo soltó un bufido- **Eleonoir~~ Has que tu hermanito Levi vaya!**

**Levi -**

**No -**

**Levi** -la menor de los peli negros, volteo a verle poniendo su mejor carita de cachorro-

**Tsk... ¡Que no!** -dijo alzando un tanto la voz mientras daba un manotazo a la mesa- **no iré ni mierda **

La peli negra tan solo soltó un suspiro al ver la negativa de su hermano, no le quedaba de otra más que usar su arma ultra secreta…- **Pero Levi, recuerda que prometiste ayudarnos con el baile sorpresa que haremos para el Homecoming**

**¿De qué mierdas estás hablando? –**El peli negro enarco una de sus cejas mientras dejaba su libro sobre su regazo**\- Yo no recuerdo haber accedido para algo tan marica como eso.**

**Oh, pero lo prometiste y firmaste –**Sus orbes grises refulgían al ver como el rostro de su hermano iba cambiando de enojo a confusión, y nuevamente a enojo-

**Maldita escluincla del demonio** –fue su única respuesta, dándole a entender que recordaba aquello y que ahora no había marcha atrás-

**Hahahahaha pobre del enanin** –La oji marrón no pudo evitar estallar en una estridente carcajada que provoco a más de un estudiante un ataque al corazón, que se atragantaran con la comida o que terminaran escupiéndola. Los demás tan solo negaron con la cabeza, y Levi, el tan solo la ignoro como siempre; mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida de la cafetería. Aún quedaba tiempo y de paso tenía libre su siguiente periodo, así que prefería ir a pasarlo en la biblioteca-

**.**

**.**

Todos los adolescentes ahí presentes en la cafetería se encontraban pensando, otros comían y platicaban, algunos hacían bromas, y otros se encontraban haciendo la tarea que habían olvidado hacer y que justamente revisarían en el siguiente periodo.

**Vamos ve y dile** -dijo animándole una chica rubia de ojos celestes y apariencia de ángel-

**Christa tiene razón, será mejor que te des prisa, Petra o alguien te lo puede quitar** -acotó Annie, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con sorna-

**¿Uhm? ¡Eso jamás!** -respondió la chica, a la vez que se levantaba y caminaba directo hacia el peli negro. Por otro lado alguien iba en la misma dirección que la chica. Eren había visto que "cierto" peli negro se dirigía hacia la salida, así que decido seguirle. Uno, porque deseaba verle. Dos porque quería hablar con él, y tres, pues… las dos anteriores, pero fue entonces que algo no le agrado y era que aquella chica, Petra Ral, iba en la misma dirección que él-

**.**

**.**

El peli negro salió de la cafetería sin ser notado por ninguno de sus amigos, se sentía aliviado por eso. Así lograría respirar algo de oxigeno sin que la loca de Hanji lo estuviera volviendo loco con tanta pregunta, ¿es que esa mujer no podía callarse al menos por unos míseros segundos?

**Uhm, Levi-san** –La suave voz de la peli castaña lo saco de lo que parecían pensamientos libres de Hanji. Inclusive se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la planta de arriba, ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí sin darse cuenta?- **me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al Hom…**

**No… **-fue su escueta respuesta, sin siquiera dejar terminar de hablar a la pobre chica-

**¿Disculpa?** –Su mirada llena de incredulidad, hacía pensar a Levi que se encontraba rodeado de gente con cerilla en los oídos, ya que ninguno parecía escuchar con una vez que les dijeran-

**Dije que no** –volvió a repetir mientras apenas y le volteaba a ver. Petra se encontraba más que sorprendida por aquel rechazo, que jamás vio venir. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que ella era una de las animadoras? Una de las chicas más populares y lindas de toda la escuela-

¿**Es que acaso no sabes quién soy?** –le pregunto algo molesta mientras se acercaba hacia donde el-

**No sé, y no me interesa** –volvió a contestarle mientras retomaba su camino, dejando a una furiosa Petra que, parecía querer echar espuma por la boca. Eren quien para ese entonces se encontraba escondido había escuchado todo, se sentía feliz de que Levi había rechazado a aquella chica. Después de todo, el peli negro no se merecía a alguien como ella. Vio como esta caminaba hecha una furia, quizás hacia donde sus amigas o a algún baño cercano para poder llorar sin que nadie le viese-

**Oi, mocoso, ¿es que nadie te enseño que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?** –el rostro lleno de sorpresa que tenía Eren era todo un poema, ¿Cómo es que Levi lo había descubierto?-

**No era mi intención escuchar, yo tan solo pasaba por aquí y de pura casualidad escuche** –se defendió mientras ponía su mejor carita de inocente-

**Mocoso estúpido, esa ni tu misma te la crees** –soltó un bufido, que más bien parecía una suave risa- **Y eso que no andas con tu sequito de descerebrados**

**Pues ya vez, decidí escaparme un rato de ellos** –su mirada turquesa se intensifico a medida que se acercaba al peli negro que se encontraba recostado sobre una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados-

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente por breves segundos, ninguno deseaba ceder ya que quien lo hiciera perdería aquella batalla silenciosa. Los pasos del alemán hicieron eco en aquel pasillo desolado, era una suerte que los demás estudiantes se encontraban en la cafetería o sino en otras clases. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, el peli negro se sentía cada vez más acorralado por parte del alemán que iba acortando la distancia entre los dos.

**Levi…** -aquel susurro dicho por ese tono de voz, provoco que un ligero cosquilleo le recorriera el cuerpo. El solo usaba ese tono para una sola cosa-

**M-me tengo que ir… -**giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca, conocía al mocoso demasiado bien. No por nada llevaban conociéndose desde la infancia y sabía que aquella mirada y ese tono de voz solo significaban algo-

**No… -**sus fuertes brazos rodearon el cuerpo más pequeño, Eren sintió como este se tensaba un poco-

**Eren, suéltame…** -sus forcejeos eran en vano, después de todo estaba tratando con un mastodonte que era veinte centímetros más alto que él y que de paso era el capitán del equipo de americano- **alguien… alguien nos puede ver…**

**Entonces vámonos… -**dijo en un susurro mientras juntaba su cuerpo con el del otro-

**¿Que? –**Levi parecía más sorprendido por la acción que por la invitación, solo al mocoso idiota se le ocurría hacer una demostración así en público. A él no le importaba que los vieran, pero no por ello quería arruinar la reputación del otro-

**Eso, vámonos** –volvió a repetir- **tú tienes libre el próximo periodo y yo ****_"también"_**

**Mocoso mentiroso **–sentía como sus fuerzas y pensamientos puritanos se iban al carajo a medida que el otro empezaba a besarle el cuello y le acariciaba las caderas de manera sensual. Jaeger tan solo sonrió al ver como su peli negro, porque si era SUYO y de nadie más, iba cediendo a las caricias-

Ambos jóvenes tan solo se miraron de manera cómplice, solo eso bastaba para comunicarse entre ellos. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando ambos jóvenes se fueron de la escuela tomados de la mano, uno de ellos sonriendo y el otro insultándolo en diferentes idiomas mientras se sonrojaba abruptamente. Eren lo llevo hasta el parqueo de la escuela, y como todo un caballero abrió la puerta de su acompañante. Levi tan solo rodo los ojos por aquel acto tan ridículo y cursi por parte del alemán, lo último que se supo fue que Eren no había asistido a su ultima clase y Eleonoir no pudo encontrar a su hermano por ningún lado, aunque en cierto modo ya se imaginaba dónde o más bien con quien podía estar.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Arizt: **Bien, aquí acaba el primer cap aahh en fin, espero que le haya gustado :33 el siguiente lo publicare la otra semana, lo bueno es que me falta poco, yey… hahaha en fin, -lanza confeti-


	2. Chapter 2

**Shioris-san **Me siento totalmente feliz de saber que has leído mi fic! Yey~! Además de que te tomaste la molestia de dejar un comentario, ;O; …Wahh~! Shoro de felicidad :D hahaha seeh pobre de Petra y Mikasa, perooo Ereri es Ereri lol … -sonrie levemente y le da una caja de galletas con chispas de chocolate- Son para ti~! Disfrútalas~!

Y sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el segundo cap de Masquerade~!~!~!

¡Disfrútenlo!

**.O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O.**

**Masquerade Cap. 2**

**.**

**.**

**.O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O.**

Y el gran día había llegado, era viernes por la noche y todo el mundo se encontraba emocionado; pues dentro de unos minutos se llevaría acabo el juego decisivo entre María Senior High School, versus Sina Senior High School. Todo el mundo se encontraba más que emocionado, las banquetas se encontraban llenas tanto por jóvenes como por los padres de familia, e inclusive los docentes de cada escuela.

**Hola, hola… Probando uno, dos, tres… Repito… probando, uno, dos, tres… **-Se escuchaba una voz femenina- **Bien, veo que si me escuchan…. Padres de familia, docentes y jóvenes! Sean todos muy bienvenidos a nuestra amada escuela **–Todo el mundo guardo un sepulcral silencio al escuchar esa voz tan vivaz y animada, por los alto parlantes- Mi nombre es Isabel Magnolia

**Y yo soy Farlan Church** –Dijo otra voz, pero esta vez masculina y con cierto atisbo de seriedad- **Y ambos estaremos presentando el juego decisivo de hoy.**

**Farlan, ¿qué haces aquí? –**Pregunto Isabel, quien parecía no contenta con que su amigo estuviera ahí en la cabina con ella-

**El señor James me mando a que te hiciera compañía** -contesto. Por otro lado, la pelirroja no pudo evitar hacer un puchero mientras que el de cabellos rubios cenizas soltaba una pequeña sonrisa; cosa que no pareció gustarle a la menor, pues a los segundos ambos se pusieron a discutir sin siquiera dares cuenta de que los altoparlantes habían quedado encendidos y que todo el mundo era testigo de su "pequeña" discusión-

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aaaw ellos sí que parecen llevarse bien, ¿no lo crees así Levi?** –Pregunto Hanji, quien sonreía ampliamente a su amigo gruñón quien le miraba con grandes deseos de matarle- **Anda Levi, cambia esa cara de gato estreñido**

**Pues perdón pero esta es la única cara que tengo. Si te gusta bien y si no pues, me vale mierda –**Gruño de forma amenazante, aunque la peli castaña pareció tomarlo más como un chiste que como algo mordaz-

Erwin y Eleonoir, quienes se encontraban sentados con ellos prefirieron guardar silencio. En casos como esos, era mejor no decir algo que hiciera enojar al peli negro; pues era bien sabido que cualquiera que lo sacara de sus casillas, seria brutalmente golpeado, aunque para serles honestos, él nunca había llegado a esos extremos con Eleonoir, pues ella era su hermana menor. Ni tan siquiera con la copia de Capitán América (ósea, Erwin,) la única que mas parecía sufrir la ira del peli negro era Hanji, aunque claro era ella misma quien provocaba al azabache.

**Hanji, será mejor que dejes a Levi en paz** –Y ahí iba de nuevo Erwin, tratando de intervenir antes de que el azabache cometiera algún homicidio enfrente de todos-

**Oh vamos, no es para tanto** –Nuevamente volvió a sonreír ampliamente y de forma despreocupada, mientras que con uno de sus brazos rodeaba los hombros del peli negro**\- ¿No es así, pequeñín~?**

Tanto Eleonoir como Erwin parpadearon varias veces mientras miraban a Hanji como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Segundos después se escuchó un grito desgarrador por todo el campo, más de una persona creyó que el lugar estaba embrujado o algo así por el estilo.

**Levi, ¿no crees que te pasaste?** –Pregunto Erwin con evidente preocupación mientras miraba a su amiga acostada en la banca y con un paño húmedo, que Eleonoir se había encargado de conseguir-

**…** -El oji gris le vio con el ceño fruncido- **Se lo tenía bien merecido –**Contesto después de diez largos segundos, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el campo; pues ya faltaban pocos minutos para que el juego diera inicio y el como buen seguidor, estaba ansioso por ver al quarterback jugar- **_"Maldito mocoso, más te vale jugar bien…"_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Por otro lado, los jugadores de ambos equipos se encontraban en diferentes habitaciones mientras recibían las instrucciones y palabras de aliento de su entrenador.

**Muy bien chicos, hemos tenido una buena temporada llena de victorias y gloria para nuestra escuela** –La mirada del entrenador se encontraba llena de orgullo hacia aquellos jóvenes que tenía enfrente de el- **Este será el juego decisivo, y sea cual sea el resultado déjenme decirles que me siento completamente orgulloso de ustedes. Ya que lograron formar una buena unidad entre todos ustedes, y su trabajo en equipo ha llevado a nuestra escuela a estar entre las primeras tres.**

**Pero eso también ha sido gracias a usted, señor Pixies –**Hablo el quarterback y capitán del equipo, que no era nada más ni menos que Eren Jaeger- **Si no hubiera sido por sus sabios consejos, y toda la ayuda que nos brindó jamás hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí.**

**Eso es verdad **–Secundo un chico más alto y robusto que Eren. Su nombre era Reiner Braun, al igual que Eren él también era un Senior, y muy a pesar de su apariencia él era alguien muy amigable. Reiner era el número 30 y jugaba como defensa- **Gracias a usted y a su entrenamiento tan intenso, logramos mejorar.**

Ante estas palabras los demás integrantes del equipo demostraron su inmensa gratitud hacia su entrenador. Pixies se encontraba totalmente orgulloso de esos jóvenes, pues no solo había mejorado su físico, también habían cambiado y mejorado su actitud.

**Sus palabras me hacen feliz **–Respondió- **Por eso y por el gran y duro entrenamiento al que se han sometido, espero que todos sus esfuerzos no sean en vano y traigan la victoria definitiva a nuestra escuela.**

**¡SI ENTRENADOR! **–Gritaron con gran euforia, para después salir al campo a jugar y ganar-

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Vaya, vaya, vaya… Por lo que veo es hora de que el juego empiece –**Isabel había vuelto a agarrar el micrófono con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra tenía unos binoculares (que según ella los iba a necesitar para ver mejor el juego)- **Tanto los unicornios como los cazadores se encuentran listos para jugar, este sin duda será un partido muy emocionante. **

Y así fue, ambos equipos salieron de sus lugares y en cada uno de ellos iba uno de sus integrantes con una bandera en mano; ondeándola con gran orgullo. El escudo de Sina era el de un unicornio mientras que el de María era el de unas alas entrelazadas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bien chicos,** -El equipo del castaño se encontraba atento ante las palabras de su capitán- **Sé que ellos son catalogados como ****_"los mejores"_**** y que nunca nadie los ha logrado vencer pero** –hizo una leve pausa- **Hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí y por eso mismo no nos debemos dejar intimidar, debemos luchar y dar lo mejor de nosotros y ganar.**

Todos los demás afirmaron con la cabeza y sonrieron, pues era cierto, mientras que Sina era considerada como una de las mejores escuelas, con lo mejor de lo mejor; ellos eran los marginados. Pero sus esfuerzos y todo lo que habían logrado hasta ahora, los había unificado y llevado a gran parte de la cima. Jugarían con todo, ganar era su objetivo pero si perdían lo harían con honor.

**Ey Eren, mira quien esta allá **–Comento Luke, mientras señalaba hacia donde se encontraban las porristas- **Hombre, si es que te tengo envidia de que tengas una novia tan buena**

**Mikasa no es mi novia** –Respondió de forma seca al ver como la capitana de las porristas trataba de llamar su atención-

**No puedo creer que sigas con eso** –Ante eso Eren tan solo le vio de soslayo, para después volver a buscar entre el público a cierto peli negro- **Tch… Es decir, Mikasa es la capitana de las porristas, es inteligente y está muy buena, ¿es que acaso no has visto sus tetas?**

**No y no me interesa –**Volvió a responder con el mismo tono, aunque su enojo se disipo en un santamente al haber dado con quien buscaba- **_"Levi…"_**

**Tch… -**Decidió guardar silencio, pues era mejor antes de enojarse con su "capitán"- **_"Estupido…" _**–Pero su enojo tampoco le duro mucho, ya que fue sustituido por el asco- **Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí? **

Todos los demás presentes dirigieron la mirada hacia el rubio, quien al parecer miraba con sumo desprecio y asco a Bertholdt Fubar, quien hace unos minutos se encontraba platicando con Reiner.

Nunca imagine que en nuestro equipo había otro rarito –Ante esto todos los demás le vieron sin entender, así que decidió seguir hablando- **Berth, jamás pensé que eras uno de ellos, sé que tienes pinta de marica pero ¡Por Dios! Si hasta tenia esperanza de que no lo fueras jajajaja**

**¿De que estas hablando, Luke? **–Esta vez fue Connie quien hablo-

**Hahahahaha, ¿es que no se han dado cuenta?** –Pregunto- **Ahora todo tiene sentido, ahora entiendo por qué nuestro querido amigo y compañero ****_Berthie,_**** siempre se encontraba tan pegado a Reiner.**

Ante esto nadie se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra, el rostro de Bertholdt se encontraba completamente pálido, y tal parecía que de sus ojos irían a escapársele aquellas traviesas lágrimas. El pobre pelinegro sentía que el mundo se le caía, pues nunca imagino que aquello que el tanto había guardado, ahora había salido a la luz.

**Bertholdt, es… ¿es eso cierto?** –Pregunto. Los ojos ámbar de Reiner se encontraron con los del pelinegro, quien no podía verle de frente-

**Reiner…. Yo…** -No sabía que decir, era un manojo de nervios, sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas grandes, no, más bien unas inmensas ganas de llorar y mandar este juego a la mismísima mierda-

**¡Y hasta lo acepta!** –Continuo el rubio mientras miraba al pobre pelinegro, quien se encontraba destruido, pues a pesar de su apariencia y gran altura; Bertholdt seguía siendo como un niño, seguía teniendo aquella dulzura y simpática, ese aire soñador y con un corazón lleno de buenos sentimientos-

**Luke, cállate** –El tono despectivo y lleno de furia con que Eren había hablado hizo que a más de uno se le helara la sangre-

**¿Qué? **

**He dicho que te calles **–Volvió a repetir- **Y todos ustedes, no olviden que estamos a pocos segundos de iniciar el partido, más les vale jugar bien** –Noto como el rubio le miraba con odio, pero poco le importo- **Ahora vayan a sus lugares** –Y dicho y hecho todos los demás obedecieron a su capitán, inclusive Luke, quien parecía irse con el rabo entre las patas- **Berth…**

**S-si… - -**

**No tienes por qué temer** –Le vio- **No dejes que las palabras de alguien como Luke te afecten,** **Luke es alguien de mente cerrada, y las personas que en verdad te apreciamos no nos alejaremos de ti solo porque ames a otro hombre. Si tu amas a otro hombre y él te ama a ti también, entonces, ¿Por qué sentirte mal? Es tu vida, no la de ellos. **

**Capitán… -**El pelinegro se había quedado sin palabras- **G-gracias… capitán…**

**No tienes por qué agradecer, además eres uno de mis mejores jugadores y un gran amigo** –Sonrió- **Demuéstrales de lo que estas hecho, y además…** -Esta vez su sonrisa logro ampliarse un poco más mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y le hacía un ademan para que se agachara un poco, para así poder susurrarle algo en el oído- **Yo que tu hablaría con Reiner después del partido**

**¿Q-que? –**Exclamo entre una mezcla de angustia y terror-

**Berth, no tienes por qué temer tan solo hazlo y créeme no te arrepentirás yo sé lo que te digo –**El pelinegro tan solo le vio sin entender, para después buscar con la mirada al rubio. Y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó, pues al parecer Reiner no le había quitado la mirada de encima, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos chicos sintieron que sus mejillas empezaron a arder-

**_Te veo después del juego…_** -Dijo el rubio sin emitir ningún sonido de su boca. Bertholdt se sonrojo aún más al ver como el rubio le sonreía ampliamente y sin ninguna pizca de odio o desprecio hacia el-

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Se encontraban en el último cuarto del partido y ambos equipos iban empatados. Esto era historia, pues nunca antes alguien había llevado la misma puntuación que los de Sina. Todo el mundo se encontraba eufórico y comiéndose las uñas.

Hanji lanzaba gritos a diestra y siniestra, Erwin intentaba calmar la euforia de la castaña aunque el también sentía que se moría de los nervios, pues ahí en el campo, había alguien que se encontraba jugando, y quien había recibido más de una tacleada por los gorilas de Sina.

**¡Erwin! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? ¿Es que acaso no viste como ese maldito tacleo al pobre de Mike?** –Ante esto el pobre rubio no pudo evitar palidecer, ya que la oji marrón había gritado aquello a los cuatro vientos. Levi quien seguía ahí, tan solo enarco una de sus cejas mientras que Eleonoir parecía algo divertida con todo aquello-

**Podrías por favor dejar de gritar?** –Pidió, o más bien rogo mientras le tapaba la boca a la chica, pero antes de que esta pudiera decir algo, todo el mundo soltó una exclamación de asombro. Levi quien parecía tener cara de no importarle nada termino abriendo los ojos por completo, sin poder creer lo que había visto. Ahí en medio del campo, se encontraba el quarterback, tirado y retorciéndose de dolor, pues había sido tacleado entre dos defensas del equipo contrario-

Nadie dijo nada, pues seguían sin salir de su asombro. El francés sentía como sus manos temblaban y su rostro estaba aún más pálido que de costumbre.

**Levi, ¿estás bien?** –Pregunto en un susurro la menor, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano-

**Yo… Si… estoy… -**Mentía, y eso ella bien lo sabía pero prefirió no decir nada. El marcador marcaba lo mismo 60-60, y ya solo hacían falta tres minutos para que el partido acabara, y si ambos equipos seguían teniendo el mismo puntaje, tendrían que jugar por otros quince minutos más, y por como las cosas iban Los Cazadores no iban a poder durar más-

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Connie, Luke, Thomas, y otros dos más habían salido del campo y ya no quedaban más para poder reemplazar a los que ya no podían seguir jugando.

**Bien, ya solo quedan dos minutos con cuarenta segundos, tenemos que hacerlo **–Sus demás compañeros le vieron con asombro, pues jamás se esperaron que su capitán les sugiriera llevar a cabo aquella jugada-

**¿Estás seguro?** –Pregunto Reiner, quien a pesar de ser un buen defensa ya se encontraba con el uniforme todo sucio y con algunos moretones-

**Es lo único que nos queda** –Los demás se vieron entre sí, sabían que su capitán tenía razón. Nuevamente todos se fueron a sus lugares, lo bueno es que tenían una gran ventaja al haber avanzado bastantes yardas- **32, 49, 50, Set… Hut!**

Y el reloj volvía a avanzar, Eren había lanzado el balón hacia Mike quien corría con todas las fuerzas que estas le permitían mientras que los demás bloqueaban al enemigo. Pero segundos después se vio sorprendido por cuatro jugadores que iban hacia a él, por suerte Reiner logro detener a dos de ellos, y Berthold a los otros. Su mirada adquirió un brillo al ver que ninguno había notado que el alemán había desaparecido, todo iba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Pero ahí, enfrente de el se apareció otro tipo queriéndolo tirar, a Mike no le toco de otra más que correr con todas sus fuerzas para después saltar por encima de un impresionado número 14, quien miraba aquello sin podérselo creer.

Todo el mundo en las gradillas gritaba por aquel gran salto que el chico había dado, ¡Era impresionante! Pero más impresionante fue ver que Mike, el número 25, había lanzado el balón hacia la portería, lo peor de todo es que no había nadie ahí.

Bien hecho chicos… -Susurro con orgullo mientras miraba como el balón volaba en dirección hacia la portería. A pesar de los golpes que había recibido, decidió ignorar el dolor de estos, ya solo quedaban veinte segundos, y estaba a unos cuatro metros de alcanzar la victoria. Sus piernas se movieron, corría con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que el oxígeno se le acababa y la cabeza le empezaba a doler, pero aun así no le importo mientras corría y después ejecutaba un salto para poder atrapar el balón, los del equipo contrario se habían dado cuenta de la treta pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Nadie dijo nada, ni tan siquiera un susurro, todos contenían la respiración. Levi, quien parecía tener el corazón en la mano, miraba con algo de angustia a su mocoso quien corría con todas sus fuerzas a la portería mientras que detrás de él iban dos gorilas que le iban dando gran alcance.

Lo último que se vio fue una gran cortina de polvo, y el reloj marcando el fin del juego. Todo el mundo guardaba silencio en sus asientos mientras esperaban a que aquella cortina de polvo se disipara, Mikasa se había desmayado de la impresión al ver a "_su novio, y futuro esposo" _en aquella situación.

Y para sorpresa de todos, el sonido del silbato del referí se escuchó por todo el lugar. Ahora la pizarra marcaba 60-66. Nadie podía creer el resultado, nadie se movía, nadie hablaba. Pero poco después se escuchó un grito lleno de euforia.

**¡Cállate Hanji!-**Grito después el pelinegro mientras trataba de jalar a la peli castaña que poco o nada le importaba irse corriendo hacia el campo a felicitar a Mike y a cierto castaño-

Ahí fue cuanto todos lograron reaccionar, ahí, con su brazo derecho estirado hacia la zona de anotación, se encontraba Eren; con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro pues había logrado colocar el balón a tiempo. A pesar de que aquellos dos mastodontes lo habían hecho caer, pero ahora eso no importaba. Ellos habían ganado, habían obtenido aquella victoria.

**Lo hicimos…** -Susurro, para después quedar completamente dormido. Estaba exhausto y poco le importaba celebrar-

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Oi, que bueno que despiertas –**El peli castaño se removió en su cama al escuchar aquella voz ya conocida para el-

**Mhghm… ¿Qué paso?** –Pregunto, a la vez que se estiraba con cuidado**\- ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Te quedaste dormido** –Respondió como si nada- **Y en tu casa, donde mas?**

**¿Qué? –**Abrió los ojos por completo aun sin creerse aquello- **Y tú… como es que…**

**¿Estoy aquí? Fácil, tu mamá me abrió la **puerta –Dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y acomodaba los cabellos de su pareja- **Es una suerte que tu papá no este**

**Ya veo…** -Se acomodó ya más tranquilo en la cama. Gracias a Dios que su padre no estaba, ya que él no aceptaba que su único hijo se fuera _"amigo"_ de alguien como Levi. Pero la señora Jaeger, ella era un pan de Dios y sabia de los sentimientos que su hijo tenía hacia el peli negro, y pues, para una madre ver feliz a su hijo es lo más bello del mundo. Y créanlo o no, pero ella siempre vio con buenos ojos a Levi, ese chico era un amor-

**Sabes… decidieron cambiar la fecha del Homecoming** –Eren tan solo le vio con algo de sorpresa- **Según lo que dijo el director, era lo correcto pues ustedes, Las grandes súper estrellas debían de descansar algo**

**Vaya, que… Considerado** –Sus labios se curvearon con dulzura, y sus brazos atrajeron el cuerpo del más pequeño, quien al estar tan cerca del alemán no pudo evitar robarle un beso-

**Me tenías muy preocupado **–Admitió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras se acomodaba junto al mayor-

Eren tan solo le vio con algo de sorpresa, para después acariciar con cariño las mejillas de su pareja, Levi cerro sus ojos ante aquella caricia. Ambos jóvenes se vieron fijamente y sonrieron con complicidad, para después juntar sus labios en un suave roce que después se fue volviendo más fogoso y lleno de pasión. Las manos de Eren recorrían el cuerpo de su pareja, empezando desde la espalda y brazos, hasta bajar a aquella estrecha cintura.

Levi no pudo evitar soltar un suave jadeo al sentir como las manos de Eren se metían por debajo de su camisa y empezaba a acariciarle. El mayor se encontraba feliz de que su cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto, así que decidió aprovechar aquello para colocarse encima del cuerpo de Levi, quien a este paso ya había rodeado el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y volvían a juntar sus labios en otro beso.

Sus manos se movían sobre aquel suave y nievo abdomen, mientras que sus caderas se movían al compás de las del francés, provocando suaves roces en aquellas zonas bajas.

**E-Eren… **–Gimió el nombre del castaño, provocando que el otro solo se excitara aún más al escuchar aquella voz tan suave y aterciopelada soltando sonidos tan eróticos- **Agh….**

Ambos jóvenes siguieron en la misma posición por varios minutos, repartiéndose caricias y besos ya algo subidos de tonos. Sus respiraciones se encontraban algo agitados y los latidos de sus corazones ya latían más acelerados. Eren sentía un pequeño dolor en aquella parte, y más aumento aquel ardor al ver a Levi mostrando su abdomen y parte de su pecho, con el cabello algo revuelto, las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, sus labios sonrojados y algo hinchando producto de tantos besos, además de aquel pequeño rastro de salía que se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Mas los gemidos acompañados con aquella imagen que Levi le estaba dando, hacia aumentar aún más su deseo de _devorar _al pelinegro. Pero un suave golpeteo en su puerta hizo que sus ganas se fueran.

**Eren, Levi… es hora de cenar** –Decía la señora Jaeger mientras volvía a golpear levemente la puerta-

**…****.Agh,,, Y-ya vamos** –Respondió mientras se levantaba con cuidado de un muy sonrojado y apenado Levi, quien al igual que el moreno, se había dejado llevar por el momento. Aunque claro, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que la señora Jaeger ya sabía de antemano lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de su hijo, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ese era un secreto, ¿Por qué interrumpió? Fácil, sabía que su hijo aún no había hecho _eso, _ y ella le insistía que no se debía dejar llevar en cualquier momento, que debía ser algo especial y para recordar, además de que no quería nietos a tan temprana edad-

A ambos chicos no les quedo de otra más que arreglar sus ropas y cabello, con suerte el susto que la señora Jaeger les había dado, les había ayudado para deshacerse de cierto problemita. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto más seguirían aguantando aquello,

El moreno sonrió con algo de timidez mientras atraía al pelinegro hacia el para plantarle un beso en la frente, Levi solo soltó un gruñido mient5ras volvía a sonrojarse y salía de aquella habitación junto a oji verde que sonreía de forma estúpida.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo dos de Masquerade –sonríe- El tercer cap ya está terminado, pero ese lo publicare hasta el otro fin de semana, y sip… Al parecer este fic solo tendrá 4 capítulos en total… Espero que hasta el momento les esté gustando y nuevamente me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, pero como ya había dicho en mis otros fics… He tenido varios problemillas, además de que mi laptop murió y ahora uso la de mi hermano…

(Que con suerte me la presta) en fin, y créanme que doy lo mejor de mí para escribir algo que sea de su total agrado…. Y Sin más que agregar, me despido de todos ustedes!

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos~! -sonrie levemente- Creo que habia dicho que "iba a actualizar ma;ana" peroooo... al parecer logre terminar el cap antes de lo planeado y pues, no me pude resistir a publicarlo jejeje... Espero que les guste, ya solo queda un cap mas y tal vez haga un extra, claro solo si mi amado publico conocedor de lo bueno lo desea.

Hola **shioris-san** ! jejeje me alegro saber que te gusto xD y sabes? Yo también gritaba lo mismo mientras escribia esa parte LOL pero al final lo logro –sonríe levemente-

Ehh? **Crazybell** hola! Me siento feliz de que hayas paso aquí a leer este fic y claro, claro –le da una caja con galletitas- son todas tuyas jeje y bueno, saludos para ti también a las demás personas que se encuentran leyendo este fic. Me siento feliz por los que se lo han empezado a leer y se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario, muchísimas gracias.

Una cosa mas, seria genial que mientras van leyendo este cap escuchen esta cancion **Nickelodeon's Rags - "Masquerade" by Robosoul, ya que esta cancion fue la que me inspiro a escribir este fic, y sin mas que decir...**

**Espero que les guste el cap~!**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Masquerade **

**Capítulo 3**

Todos se encontraban más que emocionados, primero porque habían ganado el juego contra los de la escuela de Sina, y segundo porque hoy era el Homecoming (Y con suerte todos se encontraban en buen estado, pues el director Zackly, habia pospuesto el Homecoming, dándoles así tiempo para descansar y recobrar energías.)

Chicas vestidas con hermosos vestidos de vuelos, pomposos tal vez y con algo de encaje (y quizás enseñando más de lo que deberían) mientras que los chicos, irían tan solo con algún traje. Oh si, hermosos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al entrar al gran salón se podía apreciar el decorado del lugar. En medio del techo había una enorme esfera de disco, provocando ese efecto de varias luces en todas direcciones. La música no faltaba, así como los diferentes bocadillos y ponche que había en las mesas.

Casi todos los estudiantes de la escuela habían asistido, ya fuera en parejas o en grupos. Lo que importaba era divertirse, ¿o no?

**Pfff, es increíble que no hayas venido al baile con Eren** -decía Annie, mientras se servía ella misma un vaso con ponche-

**Cállate** -contestó Mikasa, quien afilaba la mirada; cosa que no hacia parecer efecto en la rubia-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado, Eren seguía viendo hacia todos lados. Como buscando algo o a "alguien," pero seguía sin suerte de hallarle.

**¿Qué tanto haces?** -Armin sonreía divertido al ver la expresión de su amigo el castaño- **¿Acaso buscas a Mikasa? **

**¿Eh? No... Yo, tan solo miraba el lugar** -respondido- **Esta muy bonita la decoración** -el castaño se sintió estúpido al haber dicho aquello, que inclusive hizo reír a su amigo-

**Si, tienes razón** -le respondió, negando levemente con la cabeza mientras agarraba un platillo con algunos bocadillos- **Eren, ¿qué harás si Mikasa "te pide" que la saques a bailar?**

**...No lo sé,** -respondió algo asustado, para después hacer una pequeña pausa y soltar un suspiro- **Tan solo le ruego a todos los dioses que me ayuden a no encontrarme con ella **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lugar se fue animando poco a poco, y Eren se sentía feliz que hasta la vez no se había encontrado a Mikasa por ningún lado (cabe mencionar que se había estado escapando de la peli negra. No es que la odiara, después de todo se conocían desde que ambos tenían cinco años) Tan solo... Tan solo no podía corresponder los sentimientos de la chica.

**¡Eren!** -se escuchó que alguien gritaba- **Eren, ¡al fin te encontré!**

**¿Oh? Hola Mikasa** -respondió, mientras la tomaba por la cintura ya que esta se le había lanzado encima. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquella acción, así que decidió aprovechar en besarle ambas mejillas y casi en los labios, por suerte fue más rápido y movió el rostro- **Te ves muy bonita** -era obvio que se miraba bonita con ese vestido. La copa era en forma de corazón y con brillos en negro y lo restante era en seda negra cubierta con encaje del mismo color-

**Oh, gracias** -sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí aún más fuerte- **Tu también te ves bien, Eren **-y vaya que se miraba bien con aquel traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra y zapatos de igual color-

**Uhm... Gracias... Supongo...** -contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-

**~(^o^)/ * \\(^o^)~**

**Ya es hora...** -dijo una voz suave y femenina mientras se acomodaba el antifaz negro-

**¿Todos listos?** -comento otra voz femenina y muy entusiasta-

**Por la puta madre, ¡Que sí!** -exclamo uno de ellos más que cansado por aquella mierda que habían planeado-

**Bien... Todos vayan a sus posiciones** -volvió a decir la dueña de la primera voz, los otros tan solo asintieron con la cabeza e hicieron lo que la chica les había dicho- **Es hora...**

Ninguno de los demás presentes tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, y vaya sorpresa la que se llevarían. La primera parte del plan era detener la música, y así fue. Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos, inclusive Mikasa dejo de intentar besar a Eren, al menos por unos minutos.

El siguiente paso fue apagar las luces, cabe decir que más de uno soltó un grito por aquello. El tercer pasó, fue cambiar la iluminación y encenderla al mismo tiempo que ponían de nuevo la música. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como algunas luces apuntaban directo hacia la esfera, y otras tan solo se encendían y apagaban al ritmo de la canción.

**Hiding **

**Behing a disguise**

**Can you feel **

**Me watching you?**

Y mientras la canción seguía, algunas personas salieron de entre los demás. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al verles. ¡Y quien no!

**It's magic**

**that I'm lost**

**in your spell**

**¿Pero qué demonios?** -exclamo Mikasa, ya que al ser la capitana de las animadoras no se había enterado de eso-

De repente las luces volvieron a apagarse, y a los segundos se fueron encendiendo una por una. Revelando a una chica usando un vestido escarlata y con encaje negro cubriéndole el corset y la falda, la cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Además de las medias negras y zapatos negros de tacón pequeño. Más de uno pareció babear al ver a aquella chica misteriosa, que iba ocultando su rostro con un delicado antifaz negro y con diseños en él.

**But you don't even **

**Have a clue**

La chica estiró su brazo, como queriendo alcanzar a alguien a su derecha y nuevamente volvió a su posición inicial. Para después volver a hacer lo mismo a su izquierda, y enfrente. Y sin que nadie se lo esperara, unos chicos estiraron sus brazos en la misma dirección que la joven lo había hecho, como queriéndola tomar de la mano e invitarle a bailar. Lo curioso era que cada uno de los bailarines llevaba puesto el mismo traje que consistía en una camisa blanca, encima de este llevaban una chaqueta sin mangas y de un color gris oscuro, además de los pantalones y chaqueta de un gris algo claro. Sin olvidar los guantes blancos y los zapatos negros y como toques finales, un antifaz blanco (aunque más bien parecían vendas, pero no, no lo eran) y una extra;a capa que parecían más bien alas; las cuales empezaban con un color blanco hasta ir cambiando a diferentes tonos en gris.

**That I am hypnotized**

**yeah I'm drawn**

**to your eyes**

Ella tan solo sonrió y empezó a caminar al frente, mientras que cada uno de ellos se posiciona a ambos lados de ella. Todos parecían aguardar silencio, esperando que iría a pasar después.

**I just want to**

**see your face**

**Welcome to my masquerade**

Al llegar al centro del salón, la música fue acelerando aún más y con ello, los acompañantes de ella se quedaron quietos donde estaban. Ninguno parecía mover ningún músculo, la joven empezó a rodear al primero que estaba del lado derecho, le miraba y sonreía, más este no hacía nada. Ella le acariciaba la mejilla, y los hombros para después seguir caminando y repetir la misma rutina con los demás. Cuando termino, todos empezaron a moverse de sus lugares.

**Masquerade**

El primero en hacer algo fue uno de cabello rubio y algo corto, sus orbes celestes resaltaban con aquel antifaz negro. Con delicadeza tomo la mano derecha de la joven, ella tan solo sonrió al sentir como el otro depositaba un casto beso en su mano. El rubio le sonrió igual y colocó su mano derecha en la cintura de ella y con la izquierda le tomo la mano.

**Who are you?**

**What is your name**

**Is this a two faced game**

Ambos empezaron a bailar por unos breves segundos, ambos se movieron por entre medio de los demás, que les miraban con asombro por cómo se movían con gracia y de acuerdo a la música. La chica sonrió al ver como su acompañante de iba poniendo nervioso a medida que bailaban y se iban acercando a un chico aún más alto, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos celestes. Este sonrió levemente al sentir aquel aroma que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia

**It's tragic**

**Cause after tonight**

**My heart will never be the same**

**Erwin...** –Susurro, el número 37 y defensa del equipo de futbol americano. El más alto hizo una reverencia y estiro su brazo derecho hacia el joven, quien aceptó más que gustoso-

**And I am hypnotized **

**Yeah I'm drawn**

**To your eyes**

La peli negra sonrió por aquello y sin que se lo esperara el siguiente "chico", uno de melena castaña y ojos marrones se apareció detrás de ella. Al igual que el rubio "este" hizo una leve reverencia y le beso la mano a la menor para empezar a bailar. La joven sonrió, al sentir como los pasos se hacían más rápidos. Era típico en aquel "chico," al finalizar su parte, volvió a hacer una leve reverencia y besarle el dorso de la mano para salir a buscar a alguien. Y así se fue repitiendo aquella rutina hasta que llego el último de los bailarines.

**I just want to **

**See your face**

**Welcome to my masquerade**

Hizo una leve reverencia, le tomo de la muñeca y le beso en el dorso. La joven peli negra no hizo más que sonreír, ya que cada uno de ellos hizo lo mismo, inclusive si esto no era parte del plan.

**¿Estás listo?** -le susurro, mientras el chico le hacía dar una vuelta sobre su eje. El otro solo afirmó con la cabeza- **bien **-ambos siguieron bailando, y al igual que en las otras ocasiones. Sus pasos los llevaron hasta donde estaban aquella pareja-

**Masquerade**

**.**

**Just wanna see your face**

**.**

**Masquerade**

**.**

**Masquerade**

**.**

**Welcome to my masquerade**

**Just wanna see **

**Your face**

Eren y Mikasa se sorprendieron al tener a aquella pareja misteriosa unos cuantos centímetros de ellos. Sin previo aviso y sin saber cómo, el peli negro tomo al castaño de las manos, invitándole a bailar. En ese momento Eren no supo que fue lo que llevó a corresponderle. La asiática quiso interponerse pero la peli negra fue más rápida y se interpuso en el camino de Mikasa.

**.**

**Masquerade**

**.**

**Just wanna see**

**Your face**

**.**

**Masquerade**

**.**

**…Masquerade...**

**¿Qué demonios haces?** -escupido con odio mientras buscaba la manera de darle alcance a Eren-

**Oh, nada** -respondió con simpleza. Y antes de que Mikasa llegara a decir o hacer algo, aquellos misteriosos jóvenes con sus parejas, se interpusieron en su camino; mas otros tantos que ya empezaban a bailar al ritmo de la música. Cuando Mikasa quiso decirle unas cuantas verdades a la peli negra, está ya había desaparecido al igual que Eren con aquel extraño sujeto-

**Masquerade**

**.**

**.**

**Just wanna see**

**Your face**

**Masquerade**

**.**

**.**

**…Masquerade…**

Todos estaban que estallaban de la euforia por aquel espectáculo que nadie se imaginaba. Pero la que más parecía estallar era Mikasa, pero no de felicidad, no claro que no. Ella se encontraba echa toda una furia ya que seguía sin encontrar a Eren, y todo por culpa de aquella mocosa. Por otro lado, Annie parecía disfrutar aquello mientras bailaba con el galanazo de Armin, quien al igual que su pareja se divertía con aquello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado, Eren parecía estar en las nubes con su acompañante con el que seguía bailando. Se sentía intrigado y a la vez maravillado con los pasos gráciles de este. Pero había algo más, ¿acaso eran sus cabellos ébanos? ¿O eran esos bellos y afilados ojos grises? O esa tersa y blanca piel que resaltaba con su traje y mascara oscura.

El alemán sonrió de forma picara al haber descifrado aquello. Su brazo derecho se ajustó aún más a la pequeña y delicada cintura de su acompañante, quien dio un brinco ya que no se esperaba aquello por parte del más alto.

Ambos cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, Eren se sorprendió al ver como estos encajaban perfectamente.

**Nunca imagine que te atrevieras a hacer algo como esto** -le susurro muy cerca del oído, provocando que el más bajo de estremeciera por la voz del alemán- **Levi... **

**¿C-como?...** -En su mirada se notaba lo sorprendido que se encontraba, ¿cómo es que Eren se había dado cuenta?-

**Levi, ¿tan tonto me crees?** -chillo. Sus pasos se fueron haciendo algo lentos. Nuevamente volvió a ajustar su mano en la cintura del otro, y con su mano izquierda tomo el mentón de este, obligándolo a que le viera. Ambos pares de ojos estaban fijos, ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder, pero al final uno de ellos tenía perder, y aunque no le gustara el peli negro tuvo que aceptar su derrota-

**¿Cómo es que**...? -trato de articular la pregunta pero no pudo. Se encontraba algo nervioso por la cercanía, más al sentir como el estúpido de Eren no dejaba de tocarle con la rodilla, en aquel lugar-

**¿Lo supe? –****Pregunto, a lo que el otro asintió con la cabeza****\- Fácil, no conozco a otra persona en esta escuela que se mueva de aquella manera tan grácil, o a alguien que tenga un cuerpo tan bello y sexy como el tuyo** -respondió-

Eren sonrió complacido al ver como sus palabras y movimientos surtían efectos en el peli negro. Sus mejillas pálidas ahora estaban de un tono carmesí, aquella imagen termino siendo el detonante para Eren, quien llevó a Levi hasta la parte más oscura del salón para acorralarlo contra la pared. Sus ojos turquesas con tintes en dorado relucían en la oscuridad, parecían los de un animal hambriento, un animal que estaba a punto de devorar a su presa. La tentación era algo con la que ya no podía, y al ver a Levi de aquella forma había sido mucho para él. El más bajo había ladeado el rostro, dejando gran parte de su cuello blanquecino al descubierto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A medida que caminaba por aquel salón, se dio cuenta de que Erwin se encontraba bailando con Mike, Hanji estaba más que feliz bailando con aquel chico llamado Moblit, quien parecía competir con los tomates; ya que su rostro estaba igual de rojo. Y los otros dos ya hacían de las suyas igual, ya solo quedaba él. Aunque desechó la idea, al ver que ni Eren o su hermano parecían estar en el salón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eso era algo que había llamado la atención aún más de Eren, relamió sus labios al verle así. Lentamente se acercó a él y fue besando aquella blanca piel, era tan suave y tersa. Sus labios y lengua recorrieron toda la extensión del cuello del francés, hasta que decidió encajar levemente sus dientes en este y dejar una marca en él, reclamándolo como suyo y de nadie más. Pero jamás se esperó escuchar aquel sonido, aquella dulce voz que dejó escapar ese sonido tan erótico.

**Mhg... Eren...** -ese fue el detonante para el castaño, quien terminó perdiendo la razón, sus manos fueron recorriendo aquel pequeño cuerpo que temblaba por esas emociones y sensaciones nuevas que se desataban sobre su cuerpo- **mmhg E-e-erenn... Aahhg**

Era una suerte que nadie les viera en ese lugar, aunque lo mejor sería ir a un lugar privado; donde no hubiera fisgones y nadie que les interrumpiera.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola, hola! Arizt aquí! Os vengo a dejar el que sería _"el ultimo capitulo"_ de Masquerade peroooooo, cuando empecé a escribirlo pues… ya saben lo que Eren estaba tramando hacerle a nuestro Heichou y amm… Pues creo que me emocione y a la vez me puse nerviosa mientras lo escribía, y debo admitir que este es al menos el primer lemmon que escribo y que de paso lo público.

Sé que esta largo, quizás no es bueno pero créanme que me esforcé para escribir algo que logre ser de su total agrado.

**Shioris-san **que felicidad siento al ver otro comentario tuyo y sip xD a mi también me hubiera gustado haber bailando con el… lol pero Eren nos ganó xD en fin, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap! Y nuevamente gracias por comentar. Feliz año para ti también!

Bueno… y por ultimo

**Advertencia:** Mi primer intento de lemmon, di lo mejor de mi… prometo mejorar con el tiempo…!

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Masquerade**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

A medida que caminaba por aquel salón, se dio cuenta de que Erwin se encontraba bailando con Mike, Hanji estaba más que feliz bailando con aquel chico llamado Moblit, quien parecía competir con los tomates; ya que su rostro estaba igual de rojo. Y los otros dos ya hacían de las suyas igual, ya solo quedaba él. Aunque desechó la idea, al ver que ni Eren o su hermano parecían estar en el salón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eso era algo que había llamado la atención aún más de Eren, relamió sus labios al verle así. Lentamente se acercó a él y fue besando aquella blanca piel, era tan suave y tersa. Sus labios y lengua recorrieron toda la extensión del cuello del francés, hasta que decidió encajar levemente sus dientes en este y dejar una marca en él, reclamándolo como suyo y de nadie más. Pero jamás se esperó escuchar aquel sonido, aquella dulce voz que dejó escapar ese sonido tan erótico.

**Mhg...** -ese fue el detonante para el castaño quien terminó perdiendo la razón, sus manos fueron recorriendo aquel pequeño cuerpo que temblaba por esas emociones y sensaciones nuevas que se desataban sobre su cuerpo- **mmhg E-e-erenn... Aahhg**

Era una suerte que nadie les viera en ese lugar, aunque lo mejor sería ir a un lugar privado; donde no hubiera fisgones y nadie que les interrumpiera.

**.**

**.**

Si alguien le llegaba a preguntar ¿Cómo es que habían llegado tan rápido a aquel apartamento? Y más en aquella situación, Eren jamás lograría encontrar explicación alguna. Lo que si sabía, es que ahora ambos se encontraban en aquel cómodo departamento, el cual le pertenecía al alemán y se sentía orgulloso de tenerlo, pues el mismo lo compro con su propio dinero (Dinero el cual ganaba honradamente trabajando en una de las tantas clínicas de su padre, y aunque fuera en un lugar de su progenitor, Eren prefería ser tratado como un trabajador más y no recibir ninguna clase de preferencia solo por ser hijo del señor Jaeger.)

**.**

**.**

Sus manos recorrían con gran maestría y deseo aquel joven y esbelto cuerpo que temblaba en sus brazos. Su lengua recorría cada parte de aquel blanquecino cuello, lamiendo, besando y dejando pequeñas marcas en él, reclamándolo como suyo y de nadie más.

**Ngh…** -El azabache soltó una fuerte exclamación al sentir como su espalda chocaba contra la pared. Escuchar como de aquella boca salían sonidos tan eróticos provocaba que su excitación aumentara, si es que eso era posible, pues ya los pantalones le molestaban por aquel bulto que tenía entre sus piernas-

El azabache tan solo se retorcía de placer mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello del moreno y juntaba su cuerpo al de él. Levi sentía como las caricias de Eren le quemaban, y como sus besos le robaban el aliento.

El libido iba en aumento y apenas se encontraban en la pequeña salita del apartamento del alemán. Eren tomo a Levi de la cadera, y el azabache rodeo la cintura del castaño con sus piernas. El más alto tan solo sonrió con galantería mientras se dedicaba a ver al menor, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y con un delgado hilillo de saliva en la comisura izquierda de su labio, para después lamerlo y atacar nuevamente aquellos labios rosados.

Elevo un poco más al peli negro, quien sujeto la camisa de Eren cuando los labios de este se acercaron de nuevo, el castaño pudo sentir los suaves labios sobre los suyos, aunque no fue más que un simple roce entre ellos. Cuando se separó, logro ver que Levi mantenía los ojos cerrados, y sus mejillas tenían un fuerte carmesí, y podían llamarle loco pero juraba que podía escuchar como el corazón del francés emitía fuertes y desenfrenados latidos. Nuevamente aquella necesidad de sentirle aún más le ataco, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por aquellos pensamientos tan pecaminosos, pero la necesidad de ser uno con él, eran muy grandes. El pequeño abrió los ojos al sentir como el más alto se fue alejando de él, le miro con confusión al no entender el porqué.

Pero al ver la forma en que Eren le miraba y como este se fue aflojando el nudo de la corbata le dio a entender que aún no habían acabado. Lentamente, Eren se fue deshaciendo de su corbata, y después le siguió la chaqueta de su traje. Levi tan solo le miraba y de vez en cuanto desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, pues sentía como sus mejillas ardían al ver el espectáculo que el castaño le estaba dando.

Nuevamente volvió a juntar su cuerpo con el del azabache, lentamente le quito aquel extraño antifaz que cubría esos ojos grisáceos que el tanto amaba, para después seguir con esa capa que más bien parecían alas, junto con la chaqueta de su traje, dejándole solo con la camisa, el pantalón y los zapatos.

**. .**

**. .**

Varios gemidos y jadeos llenaban la habitación con un Eren posicionado encima de Levi, quien apenas y conservaba alguna de sus prendas, pues las demás habían quedado olvidadas en la sala y en el pasillo junto con las del mayor. Eren tan solo conservaba sus pantalones y ropa interior, mientras que Levi solo conservaba su camisa, con varios botones abiertos y su ropa interior, ya algo mojada por el líquido pre seminal.

**Eres hermoso…** -Susurro el castaño en el oído del otro, para después morderle el cuello y dejar que una de sus manos se perdiera por debajo de la camisa de Levi, quien dejo salir un jadeo, momento en el que el otro aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de su pareja. Ambas lenguas luchaban por mantener el control sobre el beso, pero las caricias y la forma tan fogosa en la que Eren le besaba le obligo a aceptar su derrota y dejarse llevar por el castaño- **…Te lo quiero hacer….**

Levi se encogió en su lugar al sentir el aliento caliente de Eren en su cuello, además de como aquellas manos recorrían con extrema maestría sus caderas, para después ir subiendo por su abdomen y pecho hasta llegar a aquellos botones rosados. Eren empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas, rozando así ambas erecciones mientras que con sus manos se ocupaba de darle atención a aquellos pequeños capullos rosados que Levi tenía en su pecho.

El menor tan solo se removía por todo el placer que el alemán le otorgaba, Eren se encontraba extasiado con la imagen que su pareja le ofrecía. Su cabello estaba revuelto, sus pálidas mejillas ahora estaban siendo adornadas por un bello tono carmín y de su boca se escapaba un hilillo de saliva con varios gemidos, jadeos y suspiros que terminaban calentando aún más a Eren.

El mayor relamió sus labios ya secos al ver aquella imagen tan erótica, con mucha delicadeza tomo el cuerpo de Levi y lo sentó en horcajadas sobre sí mismo. Sus brazos rodearon la estrecha cintura de su pareja, mientras que el oji gris tuvo que morder levemente su labio inferior al sentir el miembro duro de su pareja (aun resguardado en su bóxer negro,) darle suaves estocadas.

El más alto no podía evitar sentirse extasiado con cada nueva faceta que iba conociendo del moreno, pues esta era la primera vez que llegaban a este punto. Sus manos dejaron la cintura del azabache para ir subiendo por la espalda de este, dándole suaves caricias hasta llegar a los hombros y obligar a este a deshacerse de aquella molesta camisa.

**Nggh… E-eren… es-espera…** -Prefirió ignorar el llamado del azabache y nuevamente lo acostó con cuidado sobre la cama. Sus ojos turquesa ahora refulgían como los de un animal salvaje apunto de atrapar a su presa. Su boca ataco la otra, le besaba y mordía, delineaba esos labios ahora ya hinchados por tantos besos mientras que con sus manos se ocupaba de llenarle el cuerpo con caricias. Y como si de una gran travesura se tratara, llevo su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna del ojigris, Levi se vio sorprendido por aquel atrevimiento por parte del alemán, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se vio atacado por otro beso lleno de hambre y la mano del castaño que ahora se encargaba de acariciarle de la forma más lenta y tortuosa que le fuera posible- **Ngh…. Mmgh… E-erennnnmmgh…**

Sus caricias eran lentas, demasiado para el gusto de Levi pero para Eren eran lo mejor, ya que esa era una manera muy deliciosa de torturar al azabache, de hacerlo retorcerse de placer y pedir por más.

**Te lo quiero hacer…** -Dijo- **Te quiero hacer el amor, quiero sentirte…** -A este punto su voz se encontraba ronca por la excitación, Levi solo le observaba para después avergonzarse y morder su labio inferior, evitando así que algún sonido extraño saliera de su boca- **Ngh… No te contengas, quiero escucharte gemir….**

**M-mocoso… mocoso estúpido… Agghhmm… -**Sonrió, para después darle un casto beso en los labios y después pasar al cuello donde le fue dando suaves besos, para después lamerle y volverle a morder hasta pasar a los hombros y llegar a aquellos botones, donde aprisiono el derecho en su boca. Eren mordía con delicadeza para después lamerle y volver a repetir el mismo procedimiento, sacándole más de un gemido o grito al menor, pues esa era música para sus oídos. Levi se retorcía en la cama pidiendo por más, y Eren al ser tan obediente decidido hacer lo que su pareja le pedía

Pero cansado de aquella situación decidió probar con algo más, con su lengua fue lamiendo el abdomen del mas pequeño hasta bajar a su vientre, Levi se tensó un poco al sentir como Eren le tomaba las piernas para separárselas y acomodarse entre ellas, dejándole así expuesto y con su miembro ya erecto y aprisionado en aquella molesta tela. Vio como el castaño se relamía los labios, sus miradas se conectaron. Ambas cargadas con lujuria, deseo, muchísimo amor y una pizca de nerviosismo.

Aun sin soltar las piernas del azabache, Eren lamio y beso las entrepiernas del otro inclusive se atrevió a dejarle una pequeña marca rojiza en la entrepierna derecha. Levi soltó un quejido por aquello, pero Eren solo le ignoro y volvió a hacer lo mismo en la otra pierna del azabache. Ya estando bien acomodado y satisfecho por su pequeña travesura, Eren empezó a lamer y besar el miembro de Levi, quien soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua del otro en aquella zona.

**¿Q-que demo… nios esstás ha-hacien…do?** –Pregunto mientras intentaba sentarse, pero Eren no se lo permitió pues nuevamente volvió a lamer aquella zona mientras acariciaba las suaves y níveas piernas del pequeño. Una nueva sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Levi, era como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar y pedir por más. Eren seguía en su ardua tarea de lamer y besar e inclusive morderle por encima del bóxer, pero él quería más, ansiaba probar más de Levi. Sus manos viajaron hasta llegar al elástico del bóxer y lentamente se fue deshaciendo de la última prenda- **Ngh,.. n-no…**

**Levi…** -Sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el olor del menor, las mejillas de Levi se encontraban más rojas que un tomate en temporada; pues ahora más que nunca se encontraba totalmente expuesto al otro. Pero lo que se llevó el premio gordo fue sentir como algo húmedo recorría la punta de su miembro hasta bajar a sus testículos. Levi se encogió en su lugar, y de forma inconsciente abrió un poco más sus piernas, dándole así más acceso al castaño, cosa que no desaprovecho pues con una de sus manos tomo el miembro del azabache y lo empezó a masturbar-

Sus caricias empezaron siendo lentas y prolongadas para después ir aumentando la velocidad, Levi sentirá como esa parte iba despertando aún más. Pero las caricias y aquellos movimientos ya no eran suficientes, Eren se encargó de engullir parte del miembro del azabache, lamiéndolo por completo, así como también se atrevía a darle suaves mordidas, las cuales causaban que Levi se removiera como loco en la cama.

Al ser la primera vez que el experimentaba algo como eso, Levi empezó a sentir que faltaba poco para que aquello terminara, el castaño también se dio cuenta de ello asi que saco el miembro erecto de su pareja y volvió a darle atención con sus manos hasta hacer que el oji gris llegara al clímax.

Sus manos blanquecinas atraparon con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, mientras sentía que llegaba al final. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y su frente estaba perlada con sudor, además de que tenía aquella semilla blanquecina en su vientre. Ver a Levi en esa situación provoco que la erección del castaño aumentara y los pantalones le hicieran sentir aún más incómodo. Lentamente fue bajando la cremallera de su pantalón así como este mismo junto con su ropa interior que termino desechando aun lado de la cama. Ahora ambos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones.

**Ngh…** -Soltó un quejido al sentir como Eren volvía a tocarle en aquel lugar, se sentía extraño pues aún se encontraba cubierto de semen. Pero a Eren pareció no impórtale, pues seguía sin quitar la mano de aquel lugar- **Q-que… hac-ess…** -Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta, sintió como los dedos del castaño trazaban un camino hasta llegar a su entrada- **Nnngh…**

Con mucho cuidado y sin lastimar al azabache, Eren fue introduciendo su dedo índice en el interior de Levi; quien se había empezado a remover en la cama por la incomodidad que sentía. Sabía que algo así pasaría pero era mejor empezar a prepararle bien, además los restos de semen funcionaban como un buen lubricante. Segundos después de ver que Levi ya no se removía tanto, introdujo un segundo. Aquello termino provocando que el peli negro soltara un sonoro gemido además de que algunas lagrimillas empezaran a asomársele en sus ojos. Sus dedos se movían de forma lenta y en círculos para después empezar a tijeretearle, tratando así de dilatar con cuidado al menor.

Con suerte el azabache dejo de quejarse, ahora el dolor que había empezado a sentir al principio había sido reemplazado por una sensación muy placentera. Aunque debía de admitir que aun sentía dolor pero ya no era tanto, era extraño sentir algo de dolor combinado con el placer que Eren le estaba provocando. Cuando consiguió que el moreno se acoplase y comenzase a disfrutar de dos dedos dentro, se animó e ingreso el tercero. La habitación se encontraba llena de varios suspiros y jadeos por parte del azabache, quien gemía una y otra vez el nombre de su pareja, quien se encontraba muy entretenido mientras simulaba leves penetraciones con sus dedos en la entrada del menor.

El más alto sonrió satisfecho al haber terminado de dilatar lo suficiente al menor, ahora venía la mejor parte. Un sonoro y ronco gemido se escapó de sus labios mientras tomaba su miembro con una de sus manos y lo dirigía a aquella rosada y aun apretada entrada.

**Te amo, Levi** –Murmuro en tono bajo para después robarle un beso de piquito al moreno-

**Y-yo… tamb-bien…** -Respondió el otro en medio de un suspiro mientras le miraba fijo y con las mejillas sonrojadas-

Lo que sintió a continuación fue algo que no sabía cómo catalogar, la punta de su miembro tan solo se encontraba rozando la entrada del meno; provocando que Levi soltara uno que otro suspiro o jadeo.

Lentamente fue introduciendo la punta pero a los segundos se detuvo al ver la incomodidad en el rostro de su pareja- **Relájate…** -Susurro mientras le besaba con mucho amor, tratando de tranquilizarle mientras volvía a intentar meter su miembro, pero esta vez de una sola estocada entro en él, sabía que de aquella forma era más efectivo-

**Ahhmm… E-eren….** –Hablo con dificultad, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas-

**Lo… lo siento… pero, si lo seguía haciendo lento… costaría más… **-Explico. Pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver como aquellas lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas níveas del oji gris; por eso mismo prefirió esperar hasta que su pareja le diera algún incentivo de continuar, y cuando lo hizo empezó moviendo sus caderas de forma lenta para que el otro se fuera acostumbrando-

Pasados algunos minutos Levi empezó a mover sus caderas al compás de las del castaño mientras sus manos rodeaban el cuello del ojiverde. Ambos tenían la mirada fija en el otro, pues no había necesidad de hablar, con solo una mirada de alguno de ellos bastaba para decir muchas cosas.

No solo era lujuria o deseo, también era amor y satisfacción de ser uno solo con aquella persona que amas y has decidido entregarle todo de ti.

Por eso mismo Eren decidió hacerle el amor, el quería que Levi disfrutara su primera vez con movimientos suaves y palabras de cariño y amor que le susurraba cada tanto al oído. Así como aquellos tiernos y tímidos besos que le robaba, o esos candentes y fogosos que le hacían pedir por más. Por otro lado, Levi se sentía feliz de ser uno con su mocoso.

Pues aunque le costara aceptarlo abiertamente, él se encontraba feliz de entregarse a aquel chico tan impulsivo.

**Te amo, te amo… aggh…. T-te amo…** -Le susurraba en medio de esos gruñidos, su voz ronca provocaba un estremecimiento en el más chico-

Levi se fue aferrando a la ancha y morena espalda del alemán, a la vez que Eren aumentaba sus movimientos de cadera pues sentía que dentro de poco iba a terminar. Y así fue, pues a los segundos sintió como expulsaba toda su semilla en el interior del azabache, al igual que este término de expulsar su semilla, llenando a ambos con ella.

**Te amo, te amo demasiado…** -Volvió a repetirle aun sin salir del interior del francés, Levi tan solo se dejó hacer por las caricias y besos que su pareja le daba-

**Yo también… te amo…** -Le contesto en medio de un ronroneo mientras se dejaba abrazar por su pareja. El silencio parecía reinar en aquel lugar, pero si uno lograba prestar atención, lograría escuchar los corazones de ambos jóvenes que latían al unísono. Ambos terminaron cayendo rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo, y en la calidez del cuerpo del otro. Ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, por sobre todo Eren quien se encontraba abrazando de forma posesiva al azabache-

**Continuara…**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Arizt:** Bueno, espero haberlo hecho bien y si no fue así prometo mejorar. Una cosa más, si me apresure a escribir y actualizar es porque deseaba darles un regalito de año nuevo, y am… también espero actualizar **Paris in Love!** Veré si lo hago hoy o mañana~

Una cosa más, les deseo un feliz y próspero año nuevo! Éxitos y bendiciones! Besos y abrazos para todos ustedes!

P.D.: Ok, ya el fin de semana publicare el ultimo capitulo de Masquerade, y quizas un Extra, solo si ustedes lo desean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shioris-san: **Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien y me alegro! En serio que me alegro de que digas eso~! Wahh que emoción! xD jajaja se lo que se siente estar leyendo algo como esto a escondida de los demás con temor a que te descubran . gracias! También te deseo lo mejor! Y perdón por tardar en actualizar u.u

**Ola-chan: **Esto es… increíble… nunca, ni en mis más locos sueños me imagine ver el comentario de otra de mis senseis! Wahh! Que emoción! Adoro tus fics! xD .. xD en serio los amo, todos eve y me siento feliz de ver un comentario tuyo! Gracias por comentar e igual me alegro de que te haya gustado!

Y ahora sí, amm… pido disculpas por haberme tardado en actualizar aahh me siento mal porque hace unos días, creo que en el fic de **Siempre Sigue Tus Sueños, (a.k.a: SSTS) **había dicho que iban a actualizar al dia siguiente dos de mis fics, pero no lo hice e.e …Aclaro que ya los tenía casi listos pero... amm.. Digamos que por accidente alguien… los borro…

Créanme que llore a mares, es más… ya que los caps de este, Paris in Love y también el de SSTS estaban ya casi listos y bueno, al final los perdí y debo volver a escribirlos, por suerte los tengo en mi libreta, y solo debo pasarlos a la lap y todo eso (si xD tengo mi libreta de fics, ahí es donde escribo cuando me agarra la inspiración y no tengo lap, inclusive lo hago mientras estoy en la escuela, LOL) en fin, ya no parloteo tanto y dejo el siguiente cap.

Disfrútenlo~

* * *

**.**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**.**

**Masquerade**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

.

Se removió algo incómodo, desde hacía unos minutos atrás que, los rayos de sol le estaban dando de lleno en la cara, ya no soportaba aquello, pero aun así intento volver a dormirse. ¡Pero el sol se lo estaba haciendo tan difícil!

Soltó un gruñido, el quería seguir durmiendo, nada más. Pero al parecer no podría, así que intentó levantarse y darle el gusto al astro rey que parecía estarse riendo de su desgracia. Apoyo sus antebrazos en la cama, dándose algo de impulse para levantarse aun con los ojos cerrados tal cual vampiro con miedo al sol. Pero se percató de que había un bulto algo pesado sobre su pecho. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, para que estos se fueran adaptando a la luz y grande fue su sorpresa al ver varias hebras azabaches. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al ver tremendo ser destilando tanta belleza y sensualidad. Ahí acostado sobre su pecho se encontraba el cuerpo del joven azabache, quien solo estaba cubierto por las sábanas blancas. Sintió como el azabache tenía la respiración acompasada, así que asumió que este seguía durmiendo; cosa rara en el francés, pues este tenía el sueño ligero.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verle así con ese rostro tan tranquilo, sus labios sonrosados y ligeramente abiertos, tentándole para ser besados, además de tener el cabello algo revuelto.

**_Todo un ángel…_** -pensó. Sus manos viajaron al cuerpo del menor, regalándole suave caricias en los brazos y espalda. El azabache tan solo se removió aun entre sueños, sacándole una sonrisa al castaño quien después deposito un suave beso sobre la cabeza de su pareja. Aun no se podía creer todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

.

**¡Lo habían hecho! ¡Oh Dios, eso… eso fue tan glorioso!**

**.**

Para el, había sido como tocar el mismísimo cielo con las manos. Pues ver al moreno debajo de él fue más que exquisito, así como escucharle soltar tan indecorosos sonidos, era como música para sus oídos.

**Ngh…** -El menor soltó un suave sonido, captando la atención del otro- **Eren…?**

**Buenos días mi hermoso Levi** –El menor se encogió en su lugar a la vez que un tono carmín cubría sus mejillas- ¿Dormiste bien? –Pregunto mientras se movía un poco para atraer el cuerpo del más pequeño hacia él, pero al primer movimiento de su parte, escucho como el menor emitía un suave quejido- **¿Levi? ¿Estas bien?**

**…** -Pero el mencionado parecía no querer responder, Eren se sintió preocupado al no tener ninguna respuesta por parte del moreno, ¡ni tan siquiera un gruñido, bufido o algún golpe! ¿Tan fuerte se lo había hecho? ¿Y si lo lastimo? Mil y un interrogantes llegaban a la mente del alemán mientras intentaba moverse con toda la delicadeza posible para atraer el cuerpo de su amante hacia a él, pero justo como había pasado segundos antes, al primer movimiento de Eren, otro extraño sonido volvió a escaparse de los labios del azabache, además de que su cuerpo emitía leves temblores y sus mejillas pálidas ahora tenían un suave tono carmesí-

**E-eren…** –A pesar de que su voz aun sonaba como los suaves ronroneos de un felino, pareció no importarle pero al mayor si, pues le miraba con lasciva. Su mirada turquesa brillaba, era como la de un depredador observando a su presa, esperando el momento indicado para cazarle. El pelinegro sintió un leve escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo entero al notar esa mirada en su pareja- **Oh no, ni siquiera lo pienses mocoso de mierda.**

El alemán tan solo ignoro las advertencias del más pequeño y aquella mirada amenazante y fría como el acero. Lo último que se escuchó de aquella habitación fueron los constantes chillidos, amenazas y varios insultos en diversos idiomas hacia el castaño, quien parecía no importarle pues llevaría a cabo lo que tenía en mente, costase lo que costase.

Al final el lugar quedo sumergido en un sepulcral silencio, que poco a poco fue roto por los constantes suspiros y quejidos que brotaban de aquellos labios de sakura. Nuevamente las mejillas del moreno se encontraban sonrojadas mientras intentaba tener algún pensamiento coherente y detener al más alto, pero aquellas constantes caricias y palabras llenas de profundo amor y cariño susurradas en sus oídos; le hacían perder las fuerzas y la poca cordura. Lentamente se fue guiando por aquellas caricias que parecían quemarle el cuerpo y esos labios fogosos y llenos de tanta pasión y sentimiento, que el castaño trataba de transmitirle.

Poco a poco él también fue contribuyendo y devolviéndole las caricias. Sus manos pálidas recorrían la ancha espalda del moreno, sus piernas se enroscaban en la cintura de este para lograr tener un contacto más íntimo, ambas bocas soltaban sonidos guturales y gruñidos, los labios de uno buscaban los del otro, o sino, tan solo se encargaban de dejar un camino de besos. Recorriendo toda la extensión del cuello del otro hasta llegar al hombro, dejando alguna marca notoria, para que cualquiera que la viera, supiera que ya tenían dueño, de sus cuerpos, corazones y almas.

Pero aquel acto no solo era para satisfacer los deseos carnales, también era para confirmar su unión. Una unión en la cual ambos firmaban ser uno solo, uniendo sus corazones y almas, así como sus cuerpos. Ser un solo ente.

Besos, caricias, suspiros y promesas que poco a poco irían cumpliendo juntos.

* * *

**.**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**.**

* * *

Ese mismo día, Mikasa había llegado desde muy temprano a la casa de los Jaeger. Aunque por ella, hubiera venido ayer mismo. Pero sus planes se vieron saboteados por los enmascarados. Tal vez no tenía como probarlo, pero bastaba saber por la forma en que le miraban y cada tanto le impedían salir del lugar. Además de que _alguien_, había llamado a su padre informándole que algo malo le había pasado.

Y él señor Ackerman al ser un padre tan sobreprotector, salió inmediatamente en busca de su _princesa. _Esa noche, Mikasa Ackerman había pasado vergüenza al ver a su padre tan exaltado por la llamada, al final no pudo pasar tiempo con Eren, aquellas personas le habían arruinado su noche, más la llegada de su padre y el que no se quedara hasta el final para ser coronada como la reina del Homecoming fue la cereza del pastel. Oh si, cualquiera que le hubiese visto; se hubiera dado cuenta de la cara furiosa que tenía la pelinegra.

Por suerte ya se encontraba ahí en la casa de su _futuro novio,_ debía ver a Eren. Aun con aquella molestia se dispuso a tocar tres veces la puerta. Frunció el ceño con molestia, además de que aun seguía preocupada por la forma en que aquel tipo enano se lo había arrebatado. _¡Prácticamente eso había sido secuestro!_ Sus fatídicos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

**Señora Jaeger buenos días** –Saludo con su mejor sonrisa al ver el rostro de la castaña mayor-

**Buenos días Mikasa** –Respondió con una sonrisa-

**Eren… el, ¿está aquí?** –Pregunto en espera de alguna afirmación por parte de la madre del castaño-

**¿Eh? ¿Eren? No, él no ha regresado desde** **anoche** –Sonrió ampliamente y sin verse preocupada o enojada, cosa que causo algo de desconcierto en Mikasa-

**Eren… el… ¡desapareció anoche! **

**Mikasa, cariño…. intenta calmarte por favor** –La mayor sonrió con calidez mientras tomaba las manos de la menor con las suyas en un intento de calmar a la azabache- **Ven, entra y cuéntame que fue lo que paso**

La menor solo afirmo con la cabeza, obedeciendo a la señora Jaeger. Ambas féminas se dirigieron el comedor, pero antes, la señora Jaeger se tomó la molestia de ofrecerle algo de beber a la joven; cosa que ella se negó.

Ambas se sentaron en las sillas del amplio comedor, quedando una frente a la otra. Mikasa, quien aún se encontraba preocupada y furiosa por no saber el paradero del alemán menor, empezó a relatarle a la madre de este todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Desde cómo se había pasado parte de la noche buscándolo, hasta como aquellas personas enmascaradas y sinvergüenzas, habían tenido la desfachatez de interrumpir el baile con una coreografía para nada original. La señora Jaeger tan solo sonrió levemente al escuchar lo último, pues ella ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a suceder.

Hace unos días ella había tenido una grata visita de los amiguitos de su hijo. La joven Rivaille había venido acompañada de Hanji y Erwin. Los menores habían ido a contarle sobre su plan, además de que necesitaban la ayuda de ella, a lo que ella no se pudo negar ante la buena acción que ellos querían hacer. Su plan consistía en armar un baile como pantala, y dejar que Eren y Levi tuvieran su momento a solas. ¿Y como ella podía negarse a eso? Si desde que anunciaron lo del Homecoming su hijo se lo había contado, además de que le había dicho que el soñaba ir con Levi; pero no como simples amigos. Más bien como la pareja que eran, sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad mientras se imaginaba todo aquello, ella lo noto. La sonrisa de su hijo siempre se ampliaba y sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba del pelinegro, pero ambos sabían que aquello solo podía ser un simple sueño.

Ella sabía que su hijo no se avergonzaba del joven Rivaille, y era obvio que Eren jamás de los jamases se avergonzaría. Y por si él fuera gritaría a los cuatro vientos cuan feliz era con su novio. Pero como en toda escuela, los rumores se riegan rápido como pólvora. Y si alguno de esos rumores llegaba a parar a oídos del señor Jaeger, Troya ardería. Por eso mismo ella decidió ayudar a los pequeños sin comentarle nada a su hijo, aunque con ello implicara ocultarle todo eso a su esposo pero, ¿Qué no es eso lo que hacen las madres?

Ella amaba a Grisha, todo el mundo lo sabía, su hijo lo sabía. Aquel hombre siempre fue el que mantuvo a su familia y los saco adelante. Dándoles lo mejor de lo mejor pero, el tenía un gran defecto. El no creía en las relaciones con personas de sus mismos sexo, más de una vez él había discutido con Eren, ya que nunca lo había visto con alguna novia, y el castaño siempre alegaba diciendo que no había alguien "ojo" ALGUIEN que le llamara la atención. Siempre era un "alguien" nunca un "ella, chica, alguien del género femenino." Y el, como jefe de la familia podía permitir muchas cosas, MENOS que su único hijo varón llegara a manchar el nombre de la familia Jaeger.

**Mikasa, cariño todo estará bien** –Respondió intentando calmar la (neurosis) de la azabache, quien no parecía calmarse o tomarse a bien las palabras de la mayor; pues su rostro se desfiguro por la furia mientras se levantaba de su asiento, estampando ambas manos con fuerza sobre la mesa y creando un gran estruendo que termino asustando a la mayor-

**¡¿COMO PUEDE ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA CUANDO EREN HA DESAPARECIDO?! **–Había alzado la voz y poco le importaba, así como ver el rostro pálido de la mujer pues esta nunca había visto a aquella joven tan alterada. Y era normal sorprenderse, pues Mikasa no era de las personas que demostraran abiertamente sus emociones, aunque en cierto modo ahora entendía cuando su hijo decía que la pelinegra daba miedo cuando se enojada y él siempre la evitaba a toda costa-

**¿De que estas hablando Mikasa?** –Ambas féminas voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz. Grisha Jaeger se encontraba debajo del dintel de la puerta con su habitual rostro serio- **Y, ¿bien?**

**Grisha…** -Sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo, y los latidos de su corazón empezaron a acelerarse a causa de los nervios-

**Señor Jaeger** –Mikasa dio un paso al frente, sus ojos grisáceos y analizadores vieron el semblante del mayor y después dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la señora Jaeger. Dándole a entender que, el papá de Eren no estaba al tanto de las cosas-

**Y, ¿bien? Me pueden explicar, ¿qué ha pasado con mi hijo?** -El ambiente en la habitación se había tornado tenso. Carla miraba a Mikasa y después a Grisha, Grisha miraba a su esposa y después a Mikasa y la menor miraba a ambos adultos. El cuerpo de la mayor se encontraba algo tenso, pues no se esperaba a su esposo tan temprano. Por lo regular el señor Jaeger siempre llega hasta el atardecer y en algunas ocasiones hasta por la noche. El señor Jaeger se dio cuenta del estado de su esposa, sabía que algo pasaba con respecto a Eren y ella lo estaba ocultando-

* * *

**.**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**.**

* * *

Por otro lado, los jóvenes enamorados aún seguían en el departamento del alemán. Este último se encontraba con un aura radiante rodeándole mientras preparaba el desayuno para él y su amado, quien se encontraba tomando una merecida ducha. Eren tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras batía unos huevos y vigilaba que las tostadas no se le fueran a quemar, después de todo debía preparar un digno desayuno para su lindo gruñón, quien en estos momentos debía de estarle maldiciendo por ser un _maldito mocoso pervertido y desconsiderado por haberse aprovechado de su estado adormitado para violarlo._

Sip, esas habían sido sus palabras antes de encerrarse en el baño y tomarse una merecida ducha.

**Oi, bastardo** –Volteo a verle con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro mientras terminaba de colocar los platos sobre la mesa. El pelinegro alzo una de sus cejas al ver la cara de cachorro arrepentido, que este tenía estampada en el rostro-

**Dime, Levi** –Se acercó con cautela al menor, y al ver que este no mostraba su típica aura oscura lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo que a los pocos segundos fue correspondido-

**Nada, olvídalo** –Suspiro, y a los segundos una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro-

Eren solo le vio curioso, como queriendo saber que era lo que estaba pensando su pareja. Levi soltó un gruñido mientras se sonrojaba; odiaba sentir aquella mirada tan intensa sobre él, le había sentir tan… ¿expuesto?

**Ven, vamos a desayunar** –Le tomo de la mano y lo guio hacia la mesa, donde les aguardaba un delicioso desayuno compuesto por algo de huevos revueltos, tocino, tostadas, algo de fruta picada, y jugo de manzana-

Ambos jóvenes comieron tranquilamente mientras platicaban cada tanto sobre cosas triviales, tales como el clima, la escuela; ya fuera por las notas que llevaban, que harían el fin de semana o sobre que harían después de terminar el high school.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Eren se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras que Levi le ayudaba a limpiar un poco la cocina, pues odiaba ver cosas sucias; y el mismo se había encargado de educar bien a Eren en eso. Al haber acabado ambos suspiraron ya más tranquilos y como siempre, Eren fue a abrazar a su pelinegro, quien nuevamente no volvió a negarse al trato y solo se dejó hacer. Y no es que el odiase la constante atención que el mayor le daba, al contrario se sentía feliz por como Eren lo consentía, pero tan poco es que iba a pasar gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, no eso jamás.

Ambos se entendían, era como si tuvieran su propio lenguaje. Ambos eran felices en su mundo.

**_"_****_Parecemos una pareja recién casada"_** –Pensó el mayor que seguía sin soltar al pelinegro. Pero la felicidad no les duro mucho, pues Levi tenía que regresar a casa antes de que Kenny, su padre, pusiera en grito en el cielo por él, y ningún ser divino y celestial, ni tan siquiera su hermana serían suficientes para calmar a su viejo e impedir que este mandara a un ejército para buscarle-

**Te dije que yo puedo irme solo** –Volvió a reclamar ya más cabreado que minutos antes ante la terquedad del más alto-

**Y yo, ya te dije que no pienso dejar que MI NOVIO, se vaya solito** –Exclamo igual de impaciente y con los brazos sobre las caderas, mientras se debatían en un duelo de miradas por varios segundos que parecían eternos-

Al final el perdedor negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro en resignación, mientras que el ganador sonreía con superioridad ante su victoria.

**Maldito mocoso, date prisa y llévame a casa** –Exigió un poco calmado y con los brazos sobre su pecho-

**En seguida Heichou~** -Chillo llamándole como _solía _hacerle en aquel entonces, contento se acercó a su pareja y depositando un casto beso sobre los labios del menor, quien después decidió tomar control del asunto, agarrando al mayor de la camisa y juntando sus cuerpos para lograr profundizar el beso- **L-Levi…?**

**Ahora sí, llévame a casa** –Gruño avergonzado mientras se limpiaba los restos de saliva que habían quedado en las comisuras de su boca. El más alto no le quedo de otra más que acatar la orden de su superior, pero eso sí, Eren iba con una amplia sonrisa de estúpido por causa del beso-

* * *

**.**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**.**

* * *

Ambos jóvenes salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al parqueo donde Eren había dejado estacionado su carro, un Lexus 2014 y de color negro (a costa de su propio salario, he de aclarar.) Como buen caballero que era, Eren fue corriendo a abrirle la puerta a su novio, quien al principio se mostró enojado alegando que él podía hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie; para después avergonzarse y golpear al otro en el brazo. Aunque claro el golpe no le había dolido para nada al castaño, y el bien sabía de antemano que el francés amaba recibir todas esas atenciones, pues fue así como Eren logro ganarse de a poco su corazón. Con un último suspiro se metió al carro y empezó a manejar hacia la casa del otro donde ya lo deberían de estar esperando su querida hermana y suegro, y quizás Hanji.

* * *

**.**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**.**

* * *

Equivocado no estaba, apenas llegaron y la puerta se abrió de improvisto dejando ver a la pelinegra junto con su padre y a Hanji, quien parecía querer soltar alguna carcajada, pero luchaba contenerse.

Sonrió ante esto último pues, Hanji no pudo reprimirse por mucho tiempo y al final dejo salir una estridente risa que después fue callada por la patada que el moreno le dio en el abdomen. La pobre de Hanji soltó un lastimero chillido mientras se convulsionaba del dolor y la risa, pues a pesar de que ella había sido golpeada, el moreno también había salido afectado por los esfuerzos que hizo, ¡la parte baja de su espalda dolía a horrores!

La pobre Eleonoir no sabía a quién de los dos ayudar. Levi era su hermano y Hanji, bueno, ella era su amiga. Al final ella junto con su padre se encargaron de la castaña mientras que Eren se ocupaba de su gruñónsito.

Minutos después se despidió de todos ellos diciendo que debía regresar a casa antes de que su madre se preocupara por él. Ya en el camino fue recordando todo lo que había pasado, y debía admitir que la noche anterior había empezado mal, pero se sentía feliz de que al final todo mejoro gracias a sus amigos, quienes le ayudaron a pasar la noche con Levi. Suspiro con ese aire soñador mientras abría la puerta de su casa, imaginando como seria vivir su vida con el pelinegro.

**_"_****_Sería maravilloso" _**–Pensó mientras entraba. Se extrañó al no escuchar la melodiosa y alegre voz de su madre llamándole para que le contara sobre su noche. En cambio se encontró con una escena para nada agradable, eran tres personas esperándole en la estancia de la sala-

Una de ellos tenía el rostro pálido y lleno de preocupación, mientras que la otra parecía feliz de verle, que inclusive hasta corrió para recibirle con un abrazo que termino por incomodarlo, y el último, aquel hombre que le miraba con seriedad. El ambiente en la sala era frio y tenso, algo en su interior le decía que debía huir, pero el fuerte agarre de Mikasa se lo impedía.

**Eren…** -La voz del Jaeger mayor sonó como la de un juez que está a punto de dictaminar la sentencia del acusado- **tenemos que hablar**

Aquellas palabras y la presencia de Mikasa habían bastado para sacar sus conclusiones y saber que las cosas iban a cambiar. El rostro de su madre, aquel rostro radiante y siempre alegre ahora estaba lleno de preocupación y parecía haber estado llorando. El abrazo de Mikasa le sofocaba y le hacía sentir más incómodo que antes, pero lo que le calaba los huesos era la mirada penetrante y llena de desaprobación y quizás algo de asco en él.

**.**

**.**

**_Él lo sabía… Su padre, Grisha Jaeger…_**

**_Lo sabía todo…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Continuara…**

* * *

Arizt: Bien, hasta aquí llega el cap …

Levi: Lo estas alargando

Arizt: Lo sé, dije que este fic iba a ser solo de tres o cuatro caps y ahora resulta tendrá mas

Levi: -Niega con la cabeza- Tan solo espero que a los demás les guste

Arizt: Igual


End file.
